


Petty

by ElatedFangirl



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a petty fight and it was part Daehyun’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

> So here comes another crap lmao. Started this last April. I was on the bus home and this just came.  
> This story is basically me avoiding my other responsibilities lol (yes I have stories to finish - eeeeeek Going Once... Going Twice...Yours- and to start because ahhh TBB Challenge T^T) So here goes nothing haha
> 
> P.S. YAAAAAAS DAEHYUN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! So yeah, maybe I could give this as a Daehyun present to you all :"> Sorry this was crap oTL

It had been days and Daehyun was still waiting. Each night, when the clock struck twelve, he huffed and pulled himself to their bedroom – the bedroom he was occupying alone since the past few days as his lover hadn’t come home since their fight.

It was a petty fight and it was part Daehyun’s fault. He huffed at this. He sighed when he saw the clock’s longer arm moving past twelve.

It was a petty fight and Daehyun, no matter how hard he tried to dent to himself, concluded that yes, he must apologize to his lover.

If only he would come home.

\---

It was nearing two weeks since Yongguk’s walk out and Daehyun was getting more and more frustrated; and guiltier to say the least. How could he possibly apologize to a person he couldn’t see?

He was about to surrender another night of waiting til the clock struck twelve when the door of their apartment suddenly opened and then emerged Yongguk. His face was cast downwards as he approached the couch Daehyun settled himself on long before.

Daehyun’s eyes widened and remained that way as he watched the elder approaching him. Hi breath caught in his throat when the elder was a mere foot from him. The latter sat on his heels, both of his knees landing on the floor with a soft thump.

“I’msorry. Pleasetakemeback. Ican’tleavewithoutyou.” Yongguk’s mouth was a spur of words and his deep voice echoed against the walls of their living room.

Daehyun’s heart skipped a beat at this. His look softened and he leaned forward to pull the man in for a hug. His heart couldn’t take watching his lover pitifully asking for forgiveness he hadn’t committed alone.

Daehyun sighed and patted the man’s back, inhaling beside his neck, taking in the all too familiar musky scent he had missed for weeks. “I’m sorry too.”

He heard the elder hum and he tightened his hug a bit more. “I missed you,” he felt the elder sigh against his neck, “very much.”

A contented sigh left his own mouth when the elder placed light kisses against his neck. His neck had always been his weak spot and the elder evidently knew that well as he nipped on all the right places, making Daehyun mewl.

When Yongguk pulled away, Daehyun could see his eyes starting to cloud with haze of lust but the elder shook his head lightly and looked at him straight in the eye, “I missed you too. Very very much. I’m sorry. I-“

Daehyun wanted him to stop. He wanted him to stop blaming himself. He wanted him to just lean forward and press his lips against the elder’s. And so he did just that.

Initiating the kiss, Daehyun pressed his lips sweetly against his lover’s, coaxing them open and sucking at his bottom lip.

The groan that left the elder’s throat sent shivers along Daehyun’s back, reminding him of what he had neglected himself of since the fight. When they parted for breath, Yongguk’s forehead bumped against his, eyes locked on his own and just stared at him before whispering, “I missed you.”

Daehyun’s lips spread into a smile.

“I missed that smile,” Yongguk stared at his lips. His eyes trailed up and stopped on his freckle under his left eye, “I missed this beautiful mark.” Daehyun leaned on to the touch when Yongguk reached up to caress the freckle, closing his eyes in the process.

Very slowly, Yongguk pulled away only to lean forward again and attach himself on the younger’s neck, littering feather light kisses as though careful not to leave as much as light pink on the man’s skin.

“I missed your warmth,” Yongguk’s deep voice almost incoherent as his lips connected at the skin behind Daehyun’s ear.

“Hmm,” Daehyun could do nothing but hum. If there was anything second to him missing Yongguk’s gummy smile every morning as he rub his eyes to wake, it would be his lips pressing tender kisses on the spot behind his ear. It had been his wrap up for the day for he demand them from the elder every night to ease himself and put him at peace. It had become a ritual and in the past two weeks, the elder’s absence became more apparent whenever he toss and turn on his bed, restless.

“I missed your _warmth_ ,” Daehyun shivered when Yongguk licked at his earlobe after whispering lowly.

Daehyun’s eyes were hooded as he leaned forward, “I missed yours too.” His voice was a chirp compared to the elder’s but Yongguk knew what he was feeling. They’re connected that way. “I missed you _inside_ me.”

Daehyun knew very well how his lover’s restraint could grow thin with just a heated session of kisses and he always loved going to extremes to snap the beast out of him. Sometimes, after kissing him promptly but hotly before going to shower, he would call on to him from the bathroom to _hyung fuck me bareback please, I need it_ or sometimes, he would rub his ass against the man, pretending to sleep after kissing him good night.

Now after two weeks of not seeing and being with him, Daehyun knew that a simple erotic remark would trip the elder off the edge. An honest remark of what he was feeling.

He was not wrong.

There was a flurry of movements as Yongguk suddenly stood up and pulled him in their bedroom.

\---

Their movements showed urgency and thirst. Two weeks may not seem that long, but it was for them. Two weeks went by with regret, hesitance and guilt and now that they have reunited, they can’t seem to get enough of each other.

Daehyun moaned as Yongguk pushed in him smooth but hard. He had always loved it this way, and the elder knew without even asking him.

The bed was creaking, its post repeatedly banging the wall, making the lewdness happening above it known to their neighbors. They didn’t care though. They never did in the first place.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and they made obscene noises as they slap and slam at each other in contact. They only focused on the ecstasy they have brought themselves in. They moan and groan in every thrust. They scream when it’s too much.

Scratches littered the back of the elder, hickeys on the neck of the younger.

It was all urgent – fast, urgent but _intimate._

“I missed you.”

“I love you.”

It was all intimate.

They moaned each other’s name on each other’s ears as they reached their peak at the same time, their heat coming together as one.

When Yongguk pulled out, Daehyun smiled upon seeing the elder’s grinning face. Yongguk cleaned him up and himself before going back to their bed and let the younger nuzzle on the crook of his neck.

He missed his warmth like this.

“Sorry” his voice sent vibrations on the elder’s skin and Yongguk just hummed. “I’ll never make fun of tigger again. I promise.”

Yongguk’s voice was deep when he spoke, “Good.”

“As long as you don’t make fun of my army bear as well.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Daehyun looked up and saw sincerity in the elder’s eyes and he smiled. He leaned up and kissed him on his lips again. They were warm and he loved them.

He will always love them, they felt like home. And he will never lose them again. Especially not because of some toys.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nah, Yongguk would just have to love his army bear as well.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Birthday again to my baby, your baby, our baby, everyone's baby, and of course, Yongguk's baby - JUNG DAEHYUN! Heh sorry for this crap guys. Excuse me for now lol


End file.
